


Christmas Eve in Heat

by Mifrandir



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessmen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega!Hokuto, alpha!Jesse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 北斗突然在聖誕夜發情，麻煩的是他已經邀了傑西到家裡共進晚餐。
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 24





	Christmas Eve in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> 因為北斗在ってあなたMV中有幾幕真的很像發情的Omega(雷)  
> 感謝奈一提供上班族設定跟劇情>3

松村北斗聽到路易斯傑西提出邀約的當下，腦中浮現的第一個念頭是：聖誕夜果然是奇蹟發生的日子。

他們在小會議室裡準備明天簡報的資料，傑西背對他站在畫滿圖表跟各種關鍵字的白板前，抬起左手搔刮後頸，突然開口：「那個......北斗明天有約嗎？」語氣稀鬆平常，好像只是隨口提到今天午餐的菜色。

北斗連忙放下埋在髮際的手，假裝專心檢查螢幕上的excel表。沒有，他才沒有藉機打量傑西寬闊的肩膀跟捲到肘際的襯衫袖口外露出的前臂。沒有。不然他跟那群成天逮到機會就在茶水間裡意淫傑西的八婆有什麼兩樣。「非常遺憾，」他故意裝出不當一回事的愉悅語氣，「沒有。」

「那......」傑西半轉過身望向他，語氣隨意：「要不要一起吃個飯？」

「欸？怎麼突然......」騙人的吧？以路易斯傑西的條件在聖誕夜怎麼可能沒有約會？他刻意低頭看螢幕好掩飾自己的驚愕，裝出同樣隨意的語氣：「好啊，要約哪裡？」

「北斗有想吃的餐廳嗎？」

「有是有，但大概早就訂滿了吧......」完全是一時衝動，北斗脫口而出：「不然來我家吧？我來煮點東西。」

「欸？北斗會自己做菜嗎？太好了，這樣就好像約會一樣呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈－－」

傑西自顧自地大笑起來，再次轉過身面對白板。北斗慶幸傑西沒有看見自己此刻的表情，因為他無法克制浮現臉上的落寞。

_如果真的是約會就好了。_

隔天北斗覺得時間過得特別慢，每次他望向時鐘，都覺得指針停在一模一樣的位置。

他從昨晚下班後就在思考今晚的菜色，到底要煮什麼好呢？直接問好像太過刻意了，畢竟只是兩個聖誕夜正好都沒有約的同事下班後隨意吃個飯而已。

煎個牛排好了，印象中傑西每次提到燒肉都眉飛色舞的。冰箱裡還有之前煮咖哩剩下的馬鈴薯，配菜就做烤馬鈴薯吧。飲料的話櫃子裡應該還有沒開的紅酒，甜點想自己做，但時間上應該來不及......

－－不行，這些食物的組合怎麼看都是情侶的聖誕晚餐。北斗真想把臉埋進掌心，都怪路易斯傑西昨天亂說話，搞得他現在滿腦子都是「約會」......

「松村！」課長的聲音驀然響起，北斗連忙應聲，起身走向辦公室最裡面的桌子。

「這些你整理一下，下班前放我桌上。」課長指著桌上的資料夾。北斗拿起、翻開，走回座位的路上心直往下沉。這個量不加班絕對做不完的，可惡，為什麼偏偏是今天......

「怎麼了？」傑西的聲音突然近在耳邊，北斗反射性地縮起肩膀。傑西不知何時將椅子滑到他身後，越過他的肩頭跟他一起看資料，只差沒直接將下巴擱上他的肩膀。北斗生出被傑西從背後擁抱的錯覺。「我們一起做吧？然後時間差不多的時候你先走。」傑西對他意有所指地笑笑，像是說起他們共有的秘密。

「嗯，謝啦。」北斗抿唇，勉力捺平不住揚起的嘴角。

「不會。」傑西在滑走前壓低音量補上一句：「我很期待北斗煮的晚餐唷。」

北斗下班後直奔超市，在肉品區前猶疑半晌，狠下心買了平常下不了手的高價牛肉，還有精緻的樹幹蛋糕。

排隊結帳的時候他感覺體內逐漸燒起一股奇怪的熱度，頓時有些困惑：又到了這個時候嗎？是不是有點早？

熱度逐漸升溫，等他打開家門時衣物底下已經爬了一層薄汗。他顧不得把蛋糕放進冰箱，隨手將塑膠袋擱在流理台上，匆匆拉開放醫療用品的抽屜。

抑制劑的藥盒空了。

北斗罵了一聲，煩躁地拋下藥盒。他現在應該要立刻去附近的藥局，但延燒全身的燥熱感在在提醒他情況比想像中嚴重：剛才回家的路上已經有不只一個路人毫不掩飾地盯著他看，表情玩味。雖然這年頭「發情中的Omega被當街強暴」已經是都市傳說，但萬一真的遇上了......

彷彿嫌他的處境不夠艱難，門鈴響了。北斗熱氣蒸騰的腦子轉了幾秒鐘才想到傑西，他現在應該把自己鎖在家裡，千不該萬不該－－

「......北斗？北斗你怎麼了？」傑西的聲音從打開一條縫的門外傳來。

北斗將泛著薄汗的額頭抵在前臂上，試圖穩住自己。他太久沒有經歷真正的發情期，開始工作後一直都靠抑制劑渡過，此刻體內的情潮山雨欲來：他的雙膝發軟，覺得下一秒就要站不住，襯衫底下發燙的肌膚極端渴望被碰觸，股間開始滲出體液。「抱歉，我突然不太舒服，你先回去吧。」他啞聲說，滿腦子只想著必須在自己完全失控前讓傑西離開。

「如果你不舒服，我不能留你一個人啊。」傑西意外的執拗，往前一步按上門板，他們之間的距離一下子只剩半截手臂：「北斗－－」

北斗徒勞地閉起眼，他聞到空氣裡青茶濃烈的苦味，傑西一定也聞到了。

傑西僵立在門外，好像連呼吸都不敢。過了半晌，他小聲說：「北斗......讓我幫你。」

北斗好像下意識往後退了一步，接著記憶就中斷了。等他回過神，他被傑西扣在懷裡深吻。傑西一手托著他的後腦，一手摟著他的腰，舌頭在他嘴裡翻攪廝纏。他的雙手胡亂揪著傑西的襯衫前襟，呼吸與口腔間全是帶點酒氣的甜膩草莓味。他閉上眼，感覺理智揉碎在熾熱黏膩的唇舌交纏裡，再也無力抗拒本能。傑西沿著他的頸側落下碎吻，北斗的襯衫不知什麼時候被扯開、半掛在肩上，他無助地揪住傑西後腦的髮絲，用僅存的理智小聲哀求：「不要標記我......」

「我知道了。」傑西應道，輕輕揭去他的襯衫，讓衣料順勢滑落在地，儘可能溫柔地將他放倒在床上。

傑西在床邊飛快脫去自己的衣物，幾乎不敢正眼看向北斗。青茶的苦澀縈繞他的口中，舌根卻升起一股奇妙甘甜。北斗細緻的肌膚浮著一層薄薄水光，一碰就引來細碎的嗚咽顫抖，尤其他此刻抬起雙臂擋住臉的姿勢，在在讓傑西無從閃躲心頭浮現的罪惡感－－從北斗的角度看，他絕對是在趁人之危吧。

_可是我是真的喜歡你。_

傑西爬上床，近乎虔誠地吻過北斗每一吋的身體，嘴唇蹭過喉結、鎖骨，慢慢下滑到胸口。輕柔的吻似乎有效撫慰了Omega，北斗的喘息不再像一開始急促緊繃，節奏和緩下來，多了幾分情動的意味，卻在傑西的手指輕輕勾住褲頭時明顯一窒。「沒事的，北斗，我會小心......要脫囉。」

北斗嗚咽了聲，幾不可察地點了點頭。傑西解開長褲褲頭，比之前都濃烈的苦味頓時迎面撲來，源自腿間汨汨流出的體液－－已經浸透了衣料，在長褲與內褲的褲底留下深色濕痕。傑西重重吞嚥，感覺渾身血液急速湧向下半身，快到他感到些微暈眩。他一口氣脫掉北斗下半身的衣物，Omega赤裸的下身頓時毫無保留地暴露在他面前。北斗那裡的毛髮很稀疏，形狀漂亮的水紅色性器顫巍巍地挺立、滴滴答答滲著前液，腿間的穴口不斷吐出體液，大腿內側一片濕滑。傑西深吸一口氣，雙手托住北斗豐潤肉感的大腿，正要往兩側分開卻遭遇明顯的抗拒。「不要.......看......」北斗發出細弱哀鳴，本能地合攏雙腿、屈起膝蓋，徒勞地試圖遮掩。Alpha的本能在傑西腦內咆哮嘶吼，催促他現在立刻不顧一切地扳開Omega的腿、粗暴地搗進甜美濡濕的內裡。「沒事的，北斗，」他將掌心覆上對方不住發抖的膝蓋輕撫，「會很舒服的......」

北斗的顫抖在他的撫觸下慢慢平息，傑西緩緩分開那雙白膩修長的腿、架在自己腰側，接著鼓起勇氣探出兩指，小心撐開北斗腿間濕得一蹋糊塗的穴口，一小股溫暖的體液流出來打濕了他的手指。傑西咬咬牙、逼自己死守岌岌可危的理智，扶著勃發的器官慢慢推進去。北斗的呼吸跟背脊緊繃了一瞬，但他的穴口像張濕熱又貪婪的嘴咬住傑西、迫不及待地將Alpha往深處吞。

北斗的裡面又濕又熱，軟韌內壁收縮、絞緊，像有自我意識一般吸吮他。傑西忍住重重頂弄的衝動，生怕弄傷了北斗。Omega汗濕的黑髮黏在頰上，半睜半閉的眼中水霧朦朧，形狀姣美的嘴唇微張，隨著他的挺動斷斷續續洩出呻吟，偶爾像在忍耐什麼一般地輕咬下唇。

傑西忍不住俯身吻他，舔進北斗柔軟甜蜜的嘴裡、勾弄他的軟舌。北斗在廝磨之間逸出舒適綿軟的喟嘆，抬起雙臂纏上他的後頸，整副身體在他身下敞開，被他填滿、變成他的形狀。

「我喜歡你喔，北斗......」傑西貼著北斗的嘴角低語。

他知道自己是認真的，但這種時候說的喜歡沒有人會相信吧。

他感覺性器冠部蹭過一處淺淺凹陷，試探性地撞了下，感覺凹陷在壓力之下微微張開，形成一道狹窄裂隙，於是知道那就是Omega在發情期間才會打開的陰道口，通往孕育生命的子宮。「北斗，」他啜了啜那雙捨不得放開的軟膩嘴唇，「接下來會有點痛，忍忍喔。」他抵住那處緊緻的入口，狠下心無視緊繃的阻力，腰一沉插了進去。

北斗立刻哀叫起來，抬起雙手胡亂捶打他：「好痛，好痛……拔出去……拜託……」

「沒事的，沒事喔，忍一下就好，北斗……」他制住北斗的手腕，吻掉Omega湧現的眼淚，低聲安撫他，慌亂中不知誰咬破了誰的嘴，眼淚的鹹味中滲進血的金屬味。裹住他的甬道益發縮窄、緊繃到難受的地步，傑西這才後知後覺地意識到自己成結了。

「傑西……」北斗低聲呢喃他的名字，眼中噙著被情欲與痛楚逼出的淚，被他按在床墊上的手不知何時與他十指緊扣。Omega翳動嘴唇似乎想說什麼，傑西選擇用吻堵住他的唇。

_我喜歡你，真的，喜歡你－－_

北斗是被冷醒的。房間裡的冷空氣不懷好意地舔過他赤裸的身體，他反射性地坐起身，身體深處隱約的鈍痛毫不留情地提醒他昨晚發生過什麼事。

_真是太丟臉了。_ 他抿了下唇，慢慢屈起腿把膝蓋抱到胸前。

傑西會怎麼看待自己呢？會不會覺得自己很隨便？一發情就對身邊的Alpha投懷送抱——

_——好冷。_ 北斗拉起薄被胡亂披上肩膀，抬起掌根揉眼。他應該要把握下一波情潮湧上之前洗個澡、把自己弄乾淨，然後出門買抑制劑，但現在他只想倒回去躺到天荒地老，躺到忘記自己再度被獨自留下的事實。

公寓的門嘩啦一聲打開，北斗抬起頭，震驚地看著傑西提著大包小包的塑膠袋進門，門板砰隆一聲在他身後關上。

「啊——好冷好冷！」傑西甩脫圍巾跟大衣，隨手披掛在椅背上，提著塑膠袋往他走來。「北斗你醒了？我買了便當喔，還有運動飲料……」傑西把袋子往床邊的小桌一擺，看向他，語氣突然變得遲疑：「還是……你想先吃藥？」

不待他回答傑西就往廚房走去，北斗聽見他倒水拿餐具弄出的碎響，目光落在桌面的袋子上。在便當店的塑膠袋旁，有個比較小的、印著藥局標誌的袋子。他伸長手臂拿過來，撥開袋口查看裡面的內容物。

傑西買了抑制劑......還有事後藥。

傑西的腳步聲往床邊靠近，他先把裝了水的玻璃杯跟餐具放在桌上，接著出乎北斗意料之外地跪了下來，前額跟雙掌貼伏地面：「真的非常抱歉！」傑西喊道，「昨天都是我不好！」

這時候是不是該說『我也有不對，就當作什麼都沒有發生過』比較好呢？北斗潤了潤唇，應該吐露的話語卻彷彿有黏性一般死死攀附在口腔內側，拒絕被說出口。

雖然被情熱燒糊了腦袋，他還是隱約記得自己在傑西插進陰道口時痛得哭了出來，他都忘了那裡被Alpha的性器強制撐開時有多痛。他記得傑西吻掉他的眼淚，耐著性子陪他熬過去，而且始終沒有碰觸他耳後的腺體。

傑西遲遲沒有抬起頭。「總之……我不會那樣對待任何一個Omega。我……」他停頓了幾秒，久到北斗察覺不對勁。「我……我喜歡北斗。」

突如其來的事實衝擊讓北斗沒忍住，衝口而出：「什麼？」

傑西猛地抬頭，臉上寫滿辯白之意：「真的！我沒有在開玩笑！」

「不是，可是大家都在傳你跟會計部的奈美……」

「沒有！真——的什麼都沒有！」傑西只差沒跳起來大喊，「她有暗示我要不要一起過聖誕節，我拒絕了。」

這就是為什麼總是身邊圍著鬧烘烘一堆人的傑西在聖誕節居然沒有約的原因嗎......「……你先坐好。」

傑西緩緩照做，視線依然低垂，像條明白自己闖了禍的大型犬。

「如果昨天晚上我沒有……你原來的打算是什麼？」

「吃飯，然後如果氣氛允許的話......把我的心情告訴北斗。」

「這樣啊。」北斗動手撕開藥盒封膜，拆開紙盒。

「北斗……」傑西用他們認識以來最小心翼翼的語氣開口：「現在有喜歡的人……嗎？」

北斗從鋁箔包裝裡推出藥丸，捧起玻璃杯湊到嘴邊，杯體多少隔絕了傑西的視線。他能感覺傑西注視著自己吞嚥時上下滾動的喉結。他還有半杯水的時間。三口、兩口，北斗仰頭淨空杯底，弓起指背抹過唇角。「有啊。」他說。

傑西一臉快要哭出來的樣子，他用力眨著眼睛像是要把眼淚逼回去，也像是逼自己把話說出口：「如果……他不能陪在北斗身邊，可以讓我試試看嗎？」

北斗承認自己是有些壞心眼，看到傑西一臉悲慘，他不得不把杯子舉到臉旁遮掩笑意，隱隱期待Alpha等會的反應。

「沒有必要喔。」

傑西看著他，難過的表情裡摻進摸不著頭腦的困惑。北斗被逗笑了，他放下玻璃杯，把散亂的髮絲別到耳後，壓低下巴露出羞澀的微笑。

「因為他就在這裡啊。」


End file.
